yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaito Tenjō/Gallery
Official Kite ArcV.png 052016Animedia Kaito Concept Art.png|Kaito's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Sketch of Kaito2 by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Kaito drawn by Fuji, one of the ARC-V animators. V-Jump WS J 042016 Kaito and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.png V Jump August 2016 Calendar.jpg|Kaito in V Jump August 2016. Openings & Endings |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Kaito, Asuka, Yusho OP 5.jpg Anime |-|Season 3= Episode 100 Kaito 100 3.jpg Kaito 100.jpg Kaito, Sawatari, Yuya, and Gongenzaka 100.jpg capture-20160930-210217.png capture-20160930-210246.png Episode 101 Ep101 Kaito warns the Lancers to prepare themselves.png Ep101 Kaito discovers the Action Field.png Ep 101 Sawatari VS Kaito.png Kaito, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Yuya 101.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-1.png Kaito 101-1.png Kaito and Ciphers 101.png Yuya and Kaito 101.png Kaito 102-6.png Kaito 101-2.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-2.png Kaito 101-3.png Ep101 Kaito Xyz Summon.png Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka 101.png Kaito and Yuya 101.png capture-20160930-214932.png capture-20160930-215011.png capture-20160930-215109.png capture-20160930-215130.png capture-20160930-215744.png capture-20160930-215812.png capture-20160930-215945.png capture-20160930-221039.png capture-20160930-221609.png Episode 102 Ep 102 Kaito VS Yuya.png Ep 102 Kaito overlays his two Cipher Wings.png Ep 102 Kaito.png Ep 102 Kaito2.png Ep 102 Kaito takes the control of Odd-Eyes.png Kaito 102-10.png Kaito 102-1.png Kaito 102-2.png Ep 102 Kaito and Cipher Dragon.png capture-20161001-201812.png capture-20161001-202358.png capture-20161001-202306.png Episode 105 Kaito, Allen, Sayaka 105.png Sayaka, Allen, Kaito 105.png Academia and Kaito 105.png Kaito, Allen, Sayaka 105-1.png Kaito and Shun 105-1.jpg Ep 105 Kaito VS Kurosaki.png Shun 105-3.png Kaito 105-1.png Kaito 105-2.png Kaito 105-3.png Kaito, Yuya, Shun 105.png Kaito and Shun 105.jpg Kaito and Shun 105.png Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Shun, Sayaka, Allen.png Kaito and Shun 105-3.png Episode 106 Kaito, Allen, Sayaka 106-2.jpg Kaito, Allen, and Sayaka 106-1.jpg Episode 109 Kaito 109.jpg Kaito 109-1.png Kaito 109-1.jpg Kaito and Obelisk Force 109.png Kaito 109-2.png Kaito 109-3.png Academia, Lancers, Resistance 109.png Episode 110 Kaito vs Blue Academia Duelists 110.jpg Academia, Lancers, and Resistance 110.png Sayaka, Shun, and Kaito.png Lancers and Resistance 110.png Episode 112 Noro, Kaito, and Resistance 112-1.png Kaito and Allen 112.png Kaito, Allen, and Resistance 112.jpg Noro, Kaito, and Resistance 112-2.png Lancers and Resistance 112.jpg Lancers and Resistance 112-1.png Kaito and Edo 112-1.jpg Kaito and Edo 112-2.png Lancers, Resistance, and Edo 112.png Sayaka and Kaito 112-1.png Lancers, Edo, and Resistance 112.png Edo, Lancers, and Kaito 112.png Edo, Resistance, and Lancers 112.png Sawatari, Kaito, Sayaka, and Gongenzaka 112.png Sayaka and Kaito 112-2.png Kaito and Lancers 112-1.png Kaito and Lancers 112-2.png Episode 113 Dennis, Yuzu, Kaito, Gongenzaka, Shingo 113.png Academia and Lancers 113.png Episode 114 Dennis, Kaito, Yusho, Asuka 114.png Dennis and Kaito 114.png Kaito 114-1.jpg Ep114 Dennis VS Kaito.png Dennis and Kaito 114-1.png The Resistance 114.jpg Kaito and Little Fairy 114.jpg Kaito 114-2.png Asuka, Yusho, Kaito 114.jpg Episode 116 Kaito, Yusho, and Asuka 116-1.jpg Kaito and Yugo 116.jpg Diana and Kaito 116.png Ep116 Kaito vs. Diana.png Kaito 116-2.png Kaito 116-3.png Kaito 116-4.png Kaito 116-5.png Kaito 116-6.png Ruri and Kaito 116-2.jpg Ruri and Kaito 116-1.jpg Episode 117 Kaito 117-1.jpg YGO-ARC-V-Ep-117-Img-0003.png Episode 119 Shun, Ruri, and Kaito 119.png Ruri, Shun, and Kaito 119.png Episode 126 Kaito and Shun 126.png Edo, Kaito, Shun 126.png Kaito, Edo, Shun 126.jpg Edo, Yuya, Kaito 126.png Yuya, Kaito, Edo 126.png Ep126 Edo and Kaito.png Category:Image Gallery